Pokémon: Fantasy wo koete
by HarunaMatsumoto
Summary: Luego de los sucesos con el Team Aqua/Magma, en Hoenn parece que la paz se quedará así para siempre, pero algo arruina las expectativas y nuevamente Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y Wally serán los héroes, pero esta vez, tendrán a una nueva compañera...


**Capítulo 1: El milagro que cambió su vida**

Muchas veces queremos escapar de la realidad e ir a un lugar mejor en donde podamos estar en paz sin ninguna molestia, pero aquel lugar sólo es capaz de encontrarse en nuestras mentes pero no todos son felices ahí. Esta es la historia de una niña de 15 años, sin interés por la moda ni por los chicos, su única afición es jugar y escribir historias, historias que nunca se harán realidad pero ella era feliz así. La pequeña tiene el cabello corto, hasta los hombros de un tono miel oscuro, con ojos marrones y una piel tan blanca como la nieve. A ella no le importa su apariencia, ni verse "bonita", ella sólo quiere una cosa en la vida; que sus sentimientos puedan llegar.

- - Ya no quiero más… -Se decía constantemente mientras daba vueltas por la cama

Después de todo, no tenía familia, y si es que acaso la tenía, no era lo que ella consideraba una familia. Su nombre se escribe con dos kanjis y su apellido igual, tal vez el nombre correcto para ella tuvo que haber sido _fuyu _o _aki _ya que su corazón no representa el nombre que le dieron. _Haru_, le gusta ser llamada así aunque en realidad su nombre tiene un _na _después de su apodo, _Haruna_ que significa "fruto de primavera". Haruna Matsumoto, una niña de 15 años que no es lo que quiere ser ni tampoco demuestra sus sentimientos a los demás por el temor de ser lastimada, "_ya pasó unas veces antes, no volveré a cometer el mismo error_" se repetía.

Su rutina diaria; encerrarse en su habitación escuchando música y estando en paz jugando, lugar donde nadie la criticaría, nadie le diría algo, sólo ella importaba aquí, y claro, sus _amigos_.

El día comenzó normal, dejando sus cosas de lado para concentrarse en jugar, ya era toda una costumbre hacer eso, y aunque no quisiera lo hacía igual sólo porque sí. Encendió la consola, esperando con la típica pantalla de "cargando", este era un momento importante ya que por fin terminaría su aventura, pero a la vez empezaría una nueva partida para poder repetir esas vivencias y no olvidarlos.

- -Vamos a ver… -Intentó pensar en la respuesta correcta y en los movimientos precisos, no quería perder ni un segundo.

Luego de que pasara la hora, consiguió la meta. Había terminado el juego con éxito y con la mejor calificación, no podía sentirse más feliz. Para hacerle un honor a esos personajes, esperó a que terminaran todos los créditos para ver si había algo especial después.

- -Lo siento… -Cerró los ojos imaginando el lugar gracias a la música, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido molesto y chillón. Molesta abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que la pantalla estaba negra y sin nada - "_Creo que se descompuso_", pensó

El ambiente estaba raro, tal vez había ingerido algo extraño en el almuerzo que le hacía tener alucinaciones, o su vista ya estaba empeorando mucho más. El punto es que lo que era negro en la pantalla, ahora lo era todo su alrededor. Un cansancio inesperado vino, como si se fuera a desmayar, se tuvo que haber quedado dormida, de seguro.

- -¿Qué es esto? –Lo vio.

Un lugar pacífico donde se podía sentir la brisa del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles con un camino de tierra húmeda, a la vez murmullos de criaturas desconocidas, ¿serán animales?. No, los animales no hacen esa clase de ruidos.

La chica estaba acostada en el lodo, en primer lugar no podía mover su cuerpo pero estaba consciente, diciendo maldiciones por lo sucia que estaba. En segundo lugar, ya podía mover los dedos de sus pies. Y en tercer lugar, se dispuso a levantarse, muy adolorida como si hubiera caído de algún lugar. Curiosamente no tenía miedo, ni tampoco quería volver a casa. Admiró todo el paisaje tranquilamente como una ilusión, tocando hasta la sustancia que ella odiaba.

- - Se siente como… -Nuevamente cerró los ojos y su mente dio con el lugar correcto, esto se sentía como ella siempre lo imaginaba, ese mundo tan distante y lejano que sólo se encontraba _ahí_.

"_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser_", se repetía jadeando su cabeza

- -Tiene que ser un sueño…

Armándose de valor, caminó por el misterioso bosque como si ya lo conociera, y en efecto era así, no era la primera que estaba en ese bosque ya que aquí comenzó su aventura. Entonces se le ocurrió, si estaba en su juego preferido eso quería decir que…

Corrió para poder salir, ella sabía que la salida estaba cerca, quería ir a la ciudad porque…

Tropezó con alguien que iba a dirección contraria de Haruna. El corazón le latía muy rápido sin razón aparente, con mucho nerviosismo haciendo que sus manos sudaran más de lo común. Con cierto miedo miró su rostro, lo que hizo que de sus ojos brotaran pequeñas lágrimas que por suerte no se podían notar. Era _él_.

- -Disculpa –Dijo, un poco avergonzado.

Aquel chico tenía ropas muy extrañas y artefactos raros en las muñecas, con su cabello verde y un aura inocente que se confundían con la armonía del bosque, y sin olvidarse de los azules ojos.

- -Yo… -Intentó articular algunas palabras, pero tenía miedo de llorar si lo hacía. Con confianza, aunque fuera un sueño, no dejaría pasar este momento- Yo… ¡me perdí! –Gritó nerviosa y sonrojada

El chico la quedó viendo confundido, ya que el uniforme que tenía Haruna no era de aquí ni de ninguna escuela en el mundo. Pero como un buen chico, decidió ayudarla.

- -Esto… ¿De dónde eres?

- -Yo… no sé –La verdad es que sí lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, pero la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió era hacer como si le hubiera dado amnesia.

- -¿No sabes? –preguntó sorprendido

- -Sí… tal vez tú me puedas ayudar – Bajó la mirada ya que creía que su oración sonaba muy atrevida

- -Co-conozco personas que pueden ayudarte

Ansiosa, nerviosa y algo feliz decide seguir al chico. Mientras salen del bosque, Haruna comienza a mirar atentamente todo el alrededor e incluso a esas criaturas, algunas más grandes que otras.

- -¿Cómo te llamas? –Ni ella sabía como pudo hacerlo, pero las palabras salieron claramente

- -Mi nombre es Uchida Mitsuru – El chico, quien se llamaba Mitsuru, se demostraba algo tímido y desconfiado, tal vez era porque no tenía mucha experiencia con las chicas

- -Yo soy Matsumoto Haruna, un gusto – La primera sonrisa apareció, la primera sonrisa en años había salido a la luz. Seguía nerviosa pero con un poco más de confianza

Mitsuru al ver esa sonrisa mostró un leve sonrojo, podría ser porque la encontraba linda o también porque se sentía feliz de ayudar a alguien. Otro momento fue interrumpido, esta vez por tres jóvenes que discutían a la distancia pero se podía escuchar claramente.

- -Debe ser una broma…- susurró Haruna

- -¿Por qué no te callas?, esto se hace así – Gritó la castaña

- -Eso no te hace una dama – Discutió el chico que tenía cierto aire femenino

- -¡Deberían callarse los dos! – Dio la última palabra el otro chico que los acompañaba

Era un poco vergonzoso para ambos quienes admiraban la discusión, mientras Mitsuru intentaba darle una explicación lógica a Haruna sobre todo ese desorden.

- -Mira que tenemos por aquí, a Mitsuru con una chica

El joven tenía unos ojos color carmesí, y su atuendo era una pollera con unos pantalones negros con decoraciones de rojo, también su particular gorro blanco que se confundía con su cabello

- -¡R-ruby!, no es lo que piensas… -Se defendió Mitsuru, con mucha vergüenza

- - Ruby, deja a Mitsuru tranquilo

La otra chica quien estaba con ellos era todo lo contrario a Ruby. Ella se mostraba masculina hasta con su actitud, con una clase pollera roja con decoraciones negras y shorts blancos, que combinaban con su cinta -posiblemente hecho a mano- que tenía en su extraño peinado, nunca visto.

- -Debo ver como Mitsuru está creciendo, Sapphire – Con suma calma lo decía

- - Aquí vamos otra vez…

Y por último estaba el otro chico, con el peinado más raro de todos que parecía un croissant y notablemente su vestimenta le quedaba muy grande, también tomando en cuenta la extraña gema que tenía en su frente.

- -Esto… ellos son las personas que te dije que te podían ayudar; Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald

- -¿Ayudar? –Preguntó Ruby

Mitsuru miró a Haruna esperando que le respondiera a su amigo, pero como veía que no lo hacía, él se encargó de explicarles

- -Al parecer Matsumoto-san está perdida y no recuerda de donde viene, así que por su vestimenta creí que podían ayudarla

- -Ya lo entiendo, creo que mi padre puede saber algo al respecto, pero primero, ¿cómo te llamas misteriosa chica?

- -S-soy Matsumoto Haruna – Mitsuru encontraba algo raro en ella, ya que cuando se presentaron se mostraba muy confiada pero esta vez tenía timidez.

- -Senri-san no estaba en el gimnasio, así que debe estar entrenando –Dedujo Sapphire

- -Flygon nos puede ayudar

El peliverde sacó una bola roja con blanco, lanzándola al suelo cubriendo el espacio con un gran resplandor, de la cual apareció una especie de monstruo parecido a una libélula gigante de color verde. Acto seguido todos se subieron a él, Haruna también, quien conocía perfectamente de qué cosa se trataba. Aquella criatura empezó a alejarse del suelo y a emprender su vuelo en busca del tal Senri.

- -¿Tienes algún pokémon? – Preguntó Ruby

- -No…

Todos lo encontraron un poco raro, ya que se le veía como una chica mayor y ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad para tener a un _pokémon_.

- -Miren, ahí está Senri-san –Dijo Emerald apuntando a un sujeto mientras volaban.

Mitsuru le ordenó a Flygon que bajaran a tierra para poder hablar con él.

Cuando ya había aterrizado, Senri no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos y se acercó a ellos

- -Los estaba buscando, debo decirles algo muy importante –Su voz se escuchaba muy seria y parecía alguien autoritario, ignorando por completo a Haruna

- -P-pero Senri-san… -Mitsuru iba a explicarle

- -Nada de peros, luego me dices quien es esa niña, ahora debemos ir al gimnasio

- -No te ves muy bien papá, debe ser algo muy grave para estar así – Bromeó Ruby

- -Algo amenazará a Hoenn muy pronto, y no sólo aquí, sino también todo lo que abarca al mundo Pokémon

Al escuchar esas palabras todos cambiaron sus expresiones, ahora serios y preocupados, ¿Qué podría ser tan grave para causar algo así?

No esperaron ni un segundo y decidieron seguir a Senri para obtener más detalles sobre el problema, incluyendo a Haruna, quien estaba muy confundida ya que empezó a dudar sobre donde se encontraba.


End file.
